


Scratch That Itch

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Grimmauld Place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over to the left a little, and down just a titch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch That Itch

"Remus! Remus!"

After waiting most patiently for the past ten minutes, Sirius stomps down the stairs, calling Remus's name, wondering if he's run afoul of some dark thing they didn't catch in the dining room, or perhaps he's just come to his senses and escaped while Sirius wasn't paying attention. Sirius pushes down his lingering unease, knowing it's just the poisonous atmosphere in the house and nothing more.

He finds Remus in the doorway of the front parlor, rubbing his back against the corner of the doorjamb, mouth tight in frustration.

"Come here," he says, taking Remus's arm and turning him around. He rests his hand flat on Remus's back for a moment, between the sharp bones of his shoulder blades, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin t-shirt he wears. Then Sirius curls his fingers and starts scratching.

"Over to the left a little," Remus says breathlessly, "and down just a titch."

Sirius obeys and is rewarded with Remus's blissful exhalation, the loosening of tension in him as he curves into Sirius's touch. He tries not to think about how long it's been since Remus had someone to do this for him, or since he himself was able to do it for someone else.

When he's done, Remus turns and says, "Thank you," with such sincere gratitude that Sirius has to kiss him.

"I'll scratch your itch any time," Sirius murmurs against his lips, and breathes in the taste of his laughter.

*


End file.
